


В другом мире всё иначе

by teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Преследуя убийцу, Гарри прыгает за ним в простраственно-временную воронку и оказывается в мире, где Дамблдор выжил.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 2





	В другом мире всё иначе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — [inani](https://helenabat.diary.ru/)  
> Бета — Anaquilibria

Преступник уходил, прыгнув в воронку, так до конца и не изученную специалистами из Отдела тайн. Снова. Гарри посмотрел на изодранный и распотрошённый, уже третий за последний месяц труп женщины, скрипнул зубами от злости и бессилия и прыгнул следом за чёртовым маньяком, не давая себе времени передумать и отступить. Какая ирония! Ведь он сам недавно ругал смелого, но глупого мальчишку-аврора, нырнувшего в точно такую же воронку и лишившегося руки. С другой стороны, терять Гарри давно было совершенно нечего. С тех самых пор, как любимый человек обманул его и умер во имя будущей победы, а позже заставил жить. Вот только зачем?

— Гарри, не смей! Идиот, мать твою!.. — услышал Гарри крики лучшего друга, и усмехнулся, прежде чем пространство вокруг скрутило его, вывернуло наизнанку, разобрало на атомы, а затем, кое-как собрав обратно, выплюнуло на каменный пол. Рядом кто-то мучительно застонал.

— Авада Кедавра, — тихо, но решительно проронил до дрожи знакомый голос. 

Гарри повернул голову, открыл глаза, увидел туфли с изогнутыми носами, подол фиолетовой, причудливо расшитой серебряной нитью мантии и подскочил, невзирая на сопротивляющееся физическим нагрузкам тело. Этого не может быть! Он же мёртв!

— Альбус?

Перед ним стоял целый и невредимый Альбус Дамблдор, внимательно и с любопытством глядевший на Гарри и усмехавшийся в бороду. Неужели чудо всё-таки возможно, и это не бред воспалённого сознания? Не выдержав, Гарри подошёл и крепко обнял Альбуса, не доверяя своим глазам. Живой! Но Гарри был там, на крыше Астрономической башни и видел, как Снейп убил его! Убил… Именно это убийство Гарри так и не простил Снейпу, несмотря на все объяснения и воспоминания, которыми тот с ним щедро поделился. Но как? Как такое вообще возможно? Альбус крепко обнял мятущегося Гарри и погладил по спине.

— Всё хорошо, Гарри, мальчик мой, всё хорошо.

— Альбус! Ох, бог мой! Альбус! Ты живой! Но как?

— Полагаю, этот нехороший человек использовал пространственно-временные чары. В твоём мире я мёртв?

— Ты обещал мне что выживешь, что мы оба выживем. — Голос Гарри звучал горько, обиженно и срывался, словно ему разом перестало хватать воздуха. — Ты обещал мне, Альбус, обещал, а вместо этого уговорил Снейпа убить тебя. Мне было больно терять тебя. Мне до сих пор больно. И я не вернусь обратно. Слышишь меня? Я не вернусь туда, где тебя нет.

Когда Альбус отодвинулся, Гарри почувствовал себя потерянным, но готовым до последнего биться за возможное счастье. А то, что счастлив он может быть только рядом с любимым человеком, Гарри уже успел убедиться, как и в том, что его Альбус временами бывал просто невероятно упрям и слеп, не желая замечать очевидного. А ведь могли бы быть близки, если бы не это упрямство. В тот проклятый год Гарри предлагал Альбусу всего себя, но единственное чего смог добиться, — короткого, почти невинного поцелуя в губы и обещания подумать после их победы.

— Мальчик мой…

— Нет. Я хочу быть с тобой. Не гони меня.

— А как же твоя семья? Дети? Нельзя поступать настолько эгоистично и ставить свои желания выше обязанностей и долга.

Гарри тряхнул головой и невесело рассмеялся.

— Ты совсем не изменился. У меня нет семьи, Альбус. Джинни не захотела делить меня с тобой и моими надеждами на наше будущее. Она справедливо посчитала, что заслуживает большего, и ушла от меня прежде, чем я успел совершить глупость и сделать ей предложение. Я совершенно свободен и могу быть даже счастлив. Не ты ли говорил, что любовь — величайшая сила на земле?

— Ты просишь почти невозможного.

— Я прошу о шансе на счастье. Я люблю тебя, Альбус Дамблдор.

Гарри с замиранием сердца смотрел на отошедшего к окну Альбуса, на его прямую спину, обтянутую фиолетовой мантией, острые лопатки, и жалел о том, что больше никак не может повлиять на решение. Всё, что мог, он сделал и теперь ему остаётся только ждать, надеяться и молиться. Молиться Гарри не умел.

— Завтра первое сентября, мальчик мой, а преподаватель ЗоТИ мистер Вольф заболел чем-то необъяснимым. Заменить его мне некем.

Мистер Вольф, значит? Преподаватель ЗоТИ. Гарри покосился на труп преступника, которого было уже не суждено поймать, и фыркнул. Альбус снова ведёт непонятную игру? Как знакомо. Впрочем, к его играм Гарри успел привыкнуть и даже жутко соскучиться за эти годы.

— Я с радостью приступлю к новой работе.

— И побеспокойся о маскировке, Гарри. В нашем мире не должно быть двух Гарри Поттеров.

— Обязательно. Я спец по маскировке. В Аврорате любой это подтвердит. А теперь можно я тебя обниму? Можно?.. — спросил Гарри, прижимаясь к спине Альбуса. Тот развернулся и погладил Гарри по щеке.

— Немногим позже, Гарри. Сейчас у нас небольшая проблема, требующая срочного решения. Я думаю, что мистер Вольф служит сомнительным украшением кабинета, и Минерва вряд ли сумеет оценить его в полной мере.


End file.
